Child of Fury
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Summary not available at this time.


Well I decided to do a new twist to the Naruto/Darksiders crossover fics.

I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about, or not.

Well either way read the fic darn you and find out.

Though I will say it features one of the two horsemen that have only been mentioned.

Well enough with me talking.

So now without further ado...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 1: Child of the Horseman...

Fury and her brothers War, Strife, and Death were standing in front of the three flaming, stone heads that made up the entity known as the Charred Council. Currently they were viewing a little blonde haired boy hiding in a dark corner of some old, dark, and decrepit building while the howls of humans could be heard from outside the building, baying like hell hounds for the boy's blood.

"This cannot go on any longer," one of the heads stated in anger.

"One of you must go and bring this child to us," the middle head boomed, "for we sense greatness in this child to rival even that of you Horsemen."

Fury knew her brothers, Death would contemplate it and weigh it against the natural order of things, Strife wouldn't care, and War would always be within a hair's breadth of taking the boy under his wing.

"I will do it," Fury stated, shocking her brothers, who had never known her to volunteer for anything...EVER!

In a matter of seconds Fury felt as if she were being stretched and compressed at the same time. Once the feeling subsided Fury found herself standing in behind the large crowd that was still baying for the child's blood. A second later one of the members of the mob turned and saw Fury standing there, it was then Fury actually noticed that the entire mob was comprised of men.

"Look boys Kami has sent us an angel to please us as a reward for killing the demon brat," one the members of the mob shouted, causing the male mob to turn and look at Fury. Fury was gritting her teeth at the lecherous glares she was getting from the mob, as she pulled her fiery whip, Doomsayer, from its holster on her hip, then she wrapped it around the neck of the nearest mob member and gave it a sharp tug, snapping the man's spine and flinging him over Fury's shoulder, crushing his head into a pulp on a wall. It took the mob a second to process what had just happened, which was practically a second they didn't have. After Fury slew that one mob member she fell upon the others, and she truly leaved up to her namesake as she furiously slaughtered the mob with either her whip or clawed gauntlet.

Some of the Shinobi in the mob realized what was happening and tried to retaliate, key word tried. When Fury was done the only thing left of the mob was a pile of fresh corpses. Gathering herself Fury calmly walked up to the door of the building the mob had gathered around, taking one last deep breath Fury calmly opened the door and began searching for the boy. She found him curled up in a dark corner with what the humans called a teddy bear. The boy had cerulean blue eyes filled with fear, pale skin that had whisker marks, a dirty shirt and shorts, and shoes that were being held together by, what the humans called, duct tape. Putting her whip away she calmly walked up to the boy and held up her hands in a non-combative gesture, though the boy only cringed back further.

"Who are you," the boy asked, fear evident in his voice. Fury stopped and felt something familiar about the boy.

"My name is Fury," Fury answered calmly, before pointing to the boy, "what's your name little one?"

"N-n-naruto," the boy, known as Naruto, answered.

"Naruto would you like to get away from here," Fury asked, holding her arms out for the boy to jump into. Only for Naruto to shrink back into the corner and clutch his teddy bear tighter. It was then Fury felt something tighten around her throat, growling Fury grabbed one of the arms and tore it from her throat, before grabbing the offender in a headlock and knocked the offender's feet from under them before leaning back and slamming the person's head on the ground, Knocking them out for a little while at the least. Turning back to the boy she saw the fear in his eyes replaced with wonder at the show of might Fury had just done.

"So Naruto would you like to get away from this place," Fury asked again, this time with a small smile on her face. Naruto ran up to her and hugged, just before a thought struck him.

"Before I go with you can I say goodbye to ojiji-san and Hitomi-chan," Naruto asked, hope in his eyes. Fury calmly nodded as Naruto grabbed a old yellowed piece of paper and began writing a note on it. Smiling at his handiwork Naruto ran over to Fury and raised his arms up like a child wanting to be carried. Sighing Fury picked Naruto up and placed him on her shoulder and carried him as he gave directions to Hitomi's house, which was on the very edge of the Uchiha district. Naruto snuck into the house and then ran right back out. Just as they were about to leave a old man in a red and white wide brimmed hat with the symbol for fire on it appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Miss I must ask you to back away from Naruto," the old man commanded. Fury just glared at the old man and readied to attack him, when Naruto bolted out from behind Fury and hugged the old man.

"Hey ojiji-san guess what," Naruto shouted loudly, getting the old man's attention and almost deafening the Fury, "this nice lady made all the bad people go away."

The Hokage just looked at the woman skeptically, wondering what angle she was playing. He knew that her skin, hair color, and eyes were no genjutsu, he already tried to release whatever chakra might have been surrounding her. Giving her a glare he was about to order all order all his ninja to attack the woman, when Naruto came out he immediately ceased any thought of attacking the woman. Naruto then ran back over to the woman and held his arms up, like he wanted to be carried. The woman sighed and then picked him up and set him on her shoulder. Naruto smiled widely and maneuvered so he was both feet were dangling off Fury's shoulders and he immediately wound his hands through her hair. Smirking at this the Hokage still felt somewhat obliged stop her, even though he saw the show of affection as somewhat touching. But just as he was about to tell the woman again to let Naruto go, a bright circle of fire appeared and consumed the two. Once the fire died down they were gone with no traces they had ever been there.

"Spread out and find them," Sarutobi ordered. With nothing more than a nod the ninja dispersed, some to actually find the boy and safely return him to the Hokage, others to kill him because of the foul monstrosity that was sealed inside him. However they searched night and day for a week straight and did not find the boy.

At the home of Fury…

Naruto was quietly sleeping on a bed, the first actual bed he ever slept on, with Fury sitting on the edge of the bed watching him as he slept. Once she was sure he was asleep she got up and left the room. Walking down the halls of her humble one story house, built into the side of a volcano that had been dormant for Maker knows how long, she sat at the dining room table and poured herself a glass of Nephilim Blitz, a very strong form of what the humans called "alcohol", and poured herself a glass. Normally she wouldn't indulge herself with the brew, but she had a feeling that she was gonna need a quick drink. On cue she heard a knocking on her door, immediately followed by gunfire and the sounds of swords clashing. Sighing she got up and opened the door and saw that her brothers were fighting her guard dogs, which stood six feet tall on all fours, they had sweeping horns protecting their faces, sharp claws and fangs, her guard dogs had muscle lines on their forelegs and hind legs, and long tails that had blades attached every so often, if she remembered correctly the people of the world she got them from referred to them as Behemoths.

"Damn it Fury call off your dogs," shouted Strife, in a almost girlish voice, as one almost bit him below the belt. Fury let out a sharp whistle, causing the Behemoths to let out one last menacing growl before they settled on either side of the door. Noticing how hard her brothers were panting she smirked and calmly walked inside. Once they got inside Strife passed out on the sofa, War collapsed into a chair, and Death face planted onto the floor. Smirking again at how effective her guard dogs could be she walked into the master bedroom, where Naruto was sleeping like a baby, in spite of the noise her three brothers made. Closing the door she began wondering what was so special about this boy, I mean sure he could use whatever energy his people used, but so could thousands of others, the only thing she found remarkable about him were his whisker marks, which she had no idea how he got those, or who to ask. Sighing she heard a loud snoring coming from the living room, and upon investigating found all three of her brothers passed out, and Strife snoring so loud she thought it'd awaken the volcano. Giving them about an hour to rest she decided to go and feed her guard dogs and watch a recorded human video called Star Wars, right as she got to the part in episode VII where Darth Vader revealed he was Luke's father War groaned and woke up. When he was awake Death followed shortly after, and it took Strife another half hour to wake up. Now at this point Naruto had woken up and walked into the living room. Upon seeing three oddly dressed strangers Naruto did the most natural thing for a six year old, he bolted to his "mother" and stayed close to her.

"Aww look the pipsqueak has grown attached to you sis," Strife exclaimed teasingly, causing Fury to send Strife a VERY dangerous glare. Naruto shyly peeked at the strangers, who to him where all intimidating, and clung to Fury like she was a life line when the one in the red armor glared at him. When the man in the red armor reached for him he clung tighter to Fury, hoping she would do something, needless to say he wasn't disappointed when he heard a resounding smack as Fury batted War's hand away.

"Not now War," Fury hissed at him, before she hugged Naruto close. Once that had happened she heard Strife snicker and Death gave a somewhat dark chuckle.

"Has our sister become this child's mother," Death asked, in what passed for him as a amused chuckle. Glaring she was about to start living up to her name, by kicking her brother's ass. When War, who was once again all about business, dropped a scroll in front of Fury. Quickly grabbing the scroll she unfurled it and was shocked at the contents which read:

'_By order of the Charred council, The Horseman known as Fury __is to train the human child, known as Naruto Uzumaki, in the arts of the Horsemen, so that he may achieve his destiny. When dubbed worthy he is to see the Horsemaster to acquire his steed. So orders the Charred Council.'_

Sighing at this Fury began rubbing her head in pain, already knowing that she was gonna start experiencing problems, and that Strife would pick on to no end about this. After another six hours of having to keep Naruto away from War and Strife, because War seemed curious about him and she knew Strife would turn him into a pervert. But the one who scared her most was Death, because he kept eyeing Naruto like he was some kind of Guinea Pig for a experiment. After getting her brothers out of her house she put Naruto to bed, and began working out a training schedule for Naruto.

So what do you fine readers think?

Should I continue with the story?

Should I discontinue it?

Well I think it's a good step in a totally different direction.

Till then this is the Dark Soldier signing out.

-A lone figure sits on a obsidian throne with a great sword resting on his lap-


End file.
